TRANSMIGRATOR
by The Writer'seXtra
Summary: [What did you desire?] For a long time, I was lost in the world of anime/manga and web novels. Indulging myself in laziness with countless stories. Projecting myself in these stories. I wasted every day of my time. Until... Finally... Reality caught up with me. I failed and disappointed my family. In a moment of despair, I wanted to escape this reality. Thus my wish became true.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_**All this one Know is that he owns Nothing.**_

* * *

**T.R.A.N.S.M.I.G.R.A.T.O.R**

* * *

**Chapter 1: [Prologue]**

I have many regrets.

I am a man whose short life is loaded with regrets. And naturally, with regrets come missed opportunities… or is it the other way around?

Whatever is the correct order does not matter much in the end. Instead, what matter at the end are the repercussions caused by those missed opportunities… or was it? No, I can't even continue to pretend in all good consciousness that it was all missed opportunities… my failed college life was one them.

Everything was going smoothly, my program wasn't one that did required of me to be studious, extremely diligent or even too arduous, yet it was more or less something that interested me and that my parents approved of, and later on could have been a potential advantageous career path. Sure, there was the occasional annoying research projects or stressful finals but even then, I managed to pass them all right at the end thanks to my fear of failure and the guilt that I was feeling at the time for taking it easy and not giving my best at all. These two main incentive forces drove me to work my ass harder and under constant stress, guilt, fear and pride, I passed my first and second year with an overall decent score. Despite the fact that I wasn't willing to do a constant effort, it's was a matter of pride for me to not figure among the last at my finals or of my year because I didn't want to be the one seen in a bad light by everyone else especially my parents.

However, eventually my laziness and non-commitment was bond to catch me up…

And it did.

The same approach did no longer kept working during my final year. Even though my schedule was tighter, I was still able to overcome my laziness and with a busier schedule and not much time left between each assignments, I could pressure myself to finish those before the deadline. Even if I wanted to indulge myself more by just reading novel, manga or doing nothing but relaxing with some light video watching, I didn't have the time.

Nevertheless came a moment when I was relatively free… so I spent it by indulging myself instead of preparing my end of study research project like the rest of my peers.

I kept telling myself things like 'it's fine, I've already chosen my subject last year, I still have three months left before I need to submit my project.'

Times and times again I have easily gave in to my laziness, indulging myself in my hobbies or in more interesting things. Each days, I kept driving back my self-impose deadline for starting my project. I was under the impression that I could do it like all other times at the last minute, like all those times when I was drove by stress, fear and guilt. I kept reaching compromise with myself by extending my leisure time of nonchalance and unconcern…

…And…

In the end, when I was growing anxious that if I didn't start at least one months before, I would be in trouble, it was already too late at that point. The sheer number of things that my end of study research project was supposed to cover was simply too overbearing. Not only that, a great part of my project needed some complexes applied calculus for validate my research…

Too late…

… It was entirely too late…

Panicked and stressed… I couldn't properly work, I didn't even know what or where to start with…

I was too ashamed to ask my profs or classmates for directives… with a project that I should have start working on a long time ago...

… I…

…I…

… I failed…quite grandiosely at that…

I was the only one who failed in my graduation year. The only one.

Face with that fact, I wanted to run away from reality. I want to escape this harsh reality.

'_We gave you all the support that we could! Since you were young, your mother and I did our utmost to provide you with the best education and tools to succeed in life! And… a-and! Y-yo-you! You!... You have no excuses, no fucking excuses! I try talking with your professors to understand what could have go wrong. I was so much disappointed in you with what I learned!... With everything we done, you have no right to fail!'_

Fragmenting thoughts of events and conversations that I wanted to ignore resurface in my mind like tidal waves crashing against a hull's ship.

'_We paid for your college tuition so that you didn't have to worry about paying back a loan study later on. We also took care of your apartment costs and most of your expenses in order for you to focus entirely on your studies and not be stress! We didn't expect of you to outshine everyone or be the best in everything… we… we… we wanted you to do your best like you have done so many times before… f-for… for you to make us proud… for you be a model and someone that your youngest sibling could look up to…! To show the way for your little brother and sister…'_

The more I wanted to deny it, the harder those thoughts kept coming out in the front of my mind.

My heart felt heavy. Like if someone was forming a knot in my stomach and kept tightening it until it bleed out.

Overcome by waves of guilt, I took another mouthful of my drink.

'_The one who takes the path of I don't care ends up being on the road of if I knew.'_

The random proverb that my mother once upon time told me about surface in my mind.

Like when I was younger, I couldn't help but chuckles. Soon, I was laughing aloud hysterically like a hyena. I laugh again and again, and took a drink then another… and another…

'Laugh and laugh and drink and drink'

Feeling euphoric, I chuckle at the slightest of things that came to mind.

'Tonight, I want to see if I can drink till I collapse.'

Once more, I laugh. 'Till I collapse'.

I kept laughing and kept drinking. Even with tears stinging my eyes and sweat smearing of my body.

Until…

Eventually, drowsiness and sleep overcame my mind.

My eyelid closing, everything went dark...

/-/

''Arggh!''

I woke up in startle.

An unbearable pain was assaulted my head. It was akin an arctic cold was coursing through my veins and going on a rampage in my head.

''Damnn!'' I cursed under my breath. ''If I knew that I would have this kind of killer headache after last night drinking…'' I couldn't help but complain about my poor choice of yesterday drinking. Needless to say it wasn't worth it. In fact, now that my emotions and mind were more or less in check, I realized that it was not the end of my world.

No… deep down I always knew that things weren't over yet, my situation is still salvageable. If I work in order to paid my tuition and just restart my last year… it's feasible. Especially that with all my courses credited I can work full time. Supporting all my needs and just this last year college tuition should be easily doable.

Yes!

''!''

Without warning, a sudden sentiment of vertigo enveloped my spirit. The abrupt feeling of dizziness wrapping me was disorientating. As if my heart was being lunched in an airplane taking off from the runway. This feeling was progressively flooding through my entire being.

Trying to get up was incredibly taxing. Everything around me was spinning at high-speed without stop. Moreover, my mind was awfully cloudy.

For a long time I was feeling extremely light-headed.

Until finally…

It ended.

Along with this came a myriad of emotion…

_Confusion…_

Hastily, I tilted my head and took in my surrounding. I was in an unknown yet familiar room. The room was fairly big with a high ceiling and in an odd rectangular misshapen shape. I quickly noticed that the room colors themes were white and blue. With the walls and the ceiling painted of a deep navy blue marble tint. In front of me, a white and blue elegant desk was resting against the wall opposite my bed. Beside the desk, there was a one-meter wide and nearly two meters long black closet. And directly at my right stood a brown wooden nightstand.

…_Next abnegation…_

My heart pounding, I get up from bed and walk across the room toward the door leading in the bathroom. Entering the room, I turned my head to the right and paid no mind to anything else but the mirror above the sink.

…_Then dread…_

I was looking at my reflection in the mirror in a daze. My heart was beating faster, threatening to come out of my chest. My breathing was erratic and cold sweat ran down my collarbone.

It was then-

**Summary: Let's get this straight. Whatever you desire will be granted to you if:**

**You**

**1\. Stay close of the main story line and its cast.**

**2\. Hidden Objective?**

**3\. Have fun and entertain us **

A message slammed violently at the forefront of my mind. Like the lingering feeling felt after a climax, my mind was in a haze. Up until slowly, bit by bit I pulled myself out of this haze.

Concentrating myself, I could vaguely felt it. This lingering foreign sensation at the back of my mind. I stretched my focus like a limb trying to reach that sensation.

…_Ultimately Horror... Abject horror._

At length, while reading the message, these were the feeling that filled my emotions.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_**This one is back! With the same story. After being drowned in a flood of tests, assignments and project, this one has finally made his comeback!**_

_**This one wanted to continue writing where he left the story but after having reread it, felt that along the way this one got lost. While comparing his storyboard and the actual narration and progression this one realized that the story wouldn't smoothly go where he wanted. This one also along the way picked a lot of ideas but struggled to write and implement it in the actual story. So feeling frustrating this one decided just to restart over.**_

_**This one will keep the first story and when this story will reach the threshold this one fixated himself, this one will delete the first version. **_

_**Meanwhile, this one will write everyday at his leisure and pace while trying to update every 5 days unless unexpected.**_

_**This one hope that you enjoy the chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2: Transmigration

**Disclaimer: **_**All This one Know is that he owns Nothing.**_

* * *

**T.R.A.N.S.M.I.G.R.A.T.O.R**

* * *

**Chapter 2: [Transmigration]**

The giddy feeling of equilibrium loss comparable to free falling from a high altitude was disorientating. Accompanying this sensation was a sudden influx of memories, experiences and emotions that up until now was foreign to me.

It was really alienating.

And for a long time, my thoughts were wandering in disarray.

Even now, long after it ended. I was still in a daze.

Even after I finished reading and re-reading this message in the back of my mind. I was still in a daze.

Even while I was pouring cold water over my head. I dreaded, denied and rebutted this fated transmission of the sensation of water in contact with my skin bringing by my brain…

I wasn't dreaming.

Even then. I was still in a daze.

Only one thought. One single thought was reverberating in my mind. Resounding and echoing in all direction of my psych.

Transmigration.

It was a notorious concept present in religion or philosophy and esoteric in nature. Transmigration denotes the transfer of a soul to another body after death. Pretty similar to reincarnation. It was a concept very popular in the reader and recently manga community. Transmigration was commonly used in web novels, light novels or fantasy books.

'Well and now apparently also used on me.'

Face with this seemingly sound realization, I snapped out of my stupor.

'So if I'm transmigrated, does its means that I died huh?'

Strangely enough I was much more bothered by the fact that I was put against my will in another body than by the prospect of having in all likelihood absorbed the soul of the former resident's body.

Nevertheless, I couldn't bring myself to care about it. There were things more important that kept me at heart. Like my parents and my two little siblings.

I was worried.

If I really did die, they will be completely devastated. I don't want to leave them behind. I don't want to let them feel anguish and pain over my death. I don't want them to feel remorse or reproach over my own fuck up. Especially my mother, she has such a fragile heart. With everything that happen recently… with everything that her and dad said this day… I know. I know that she'll died of grievance and remorse. I'm her first cherished son. But more than everything else.

'_A father, a mother, an uncle, an aunt or a parent in general should not bury their children. It's a children's duty.'_

My heart was gripped by bitterness and guilt.

I remembered those words said a long time ago. Back then, I was seventeen and freshly graduated from high school. She was worried sick of letting me go to college to live alone by myself. Fearing that I could be influenced by people and surround myself with bad company. So, she starting preaching me about cautiousness. However, a preaching that started with being careful and mindful of who I associated myself with, escalated to something much somber like drugs, gang raped party and death.

Yessss in that order. But to be fair, I guess that her worries were rather justified. Not to say that I could be easily swayed, it's just that I didn't often go out of the house outside of school hours due to my busy schedule and my lack of enthusiasm for outings with my not so close classmates kinda friends.

Besides, I was already quite cautious at that time. I always expected the worst from people. Especially-

_Toc toc toc!_

The unexpected sound of a fist lightly knocking against the door ringed in my ears and dragged me out of my thoughts.

''Neito! I know that it's the weekend and that you can sleep in. However too much sleep is also bad, don't you think that you've slept enough? Are you even here?''

Soon, the door opened and a melodious voice was heard in the room. As soon as I heard that voice-

''!''

A complicated jumble of feelings and emotions overtook me. Like numerous paint colors being mixed together in water, strong emotions of longing, feelings of yearning, sentiments of affection and love undulated in my heart, shaking me greatly.

My heart was racing crazily while dancing the Macarena.

Overpowered by theses feeling, my feet were moving on their own. I opened the door and come out of the bathroom.

Immediately, I was greeting by a familiar yet unknown person. Standing at approximately the same height as me was a middle-aged woman of lithe yet curvaceous built with short blonde hair styled in a loose ponytail and bright blue eyes. She has full, plump glossy lips and was wearing an assorted set of pajamas formed of a pink short that accentuated her toned shapely thighs and a short sleeve sweater that drawn the underside of her bosom. Below her left eye, a small mole could be seen, giving her this mature unearthly charm.

Seeing this person before me, without the input of my brain, I opened my mouth following my feelings.

''Good morning mom.''

''Oh! So you were up. And again in the bathroom huh! Recently it seems like I always found you in there… what takes you even so long every morn-'' she said before stopping as if hit by a sudden understanding. Then while creasing her eyebrows in distaste. ''You know what? I don't want to know. Anyway, hurry up breakfast is ready young man.''

She turned around and hastily left the room.

I stared confusedly at her retreating back. Until finally, what she said register itself in my mind.

"Huh?''

Did she…? Just insinuate that I was masturbating?

/-/

After having brushed my teeth and changed my clothes, I climbed up the stairs leading to the dining room. I arrived before a nicely dress dining table. On the dining table were two plates of fried eggs with sausage, buttered toasts, cabbage cooked in butter, a glass of milk and a cup of coffee.

At this sight, I felt my hunger being stimulated. It looked truly appetizing.

I took a seat at the table and look out for my moth-

I abruptly stopped my current train of thought before calmly organizing and rationalizing it.

Once again, I easily refer to 'that person' as my 'mother'. Moreover, it was instinctively. Seems like the influx of memories… wait, wait…wait... was it an influx? I mean I did take over the body, memories, experience and even the feelings of the one called **'Neito Monoma'**. Therefore, I think that it's incorrect to refer to it as an influx of memories but more like an assimilation of memories. An assimilation of one soul.

And assimilated these memories caused in me some noticeable side effects.

Notably like for example, the overflows of emotions that momentarily dictate my actions. It was so powerful that on the spur of the moment, my body moved on its own without the assent of my brain. As if I was in the passenger seat of a car watching with my own eyes how things unfold themselves.

_Yet at the same time- _

I noticed that the dining table was now furnished with table cutleries that was lacking a moment ago. I leaned my head and looked at 'that person'.

Without having payed attention, she was now in front of me, elegantly seeping her coffee while eating her breakfast.

As if sensing my gaze on her, she also tilted her head and was looking directly at me. In an instant, our eyes met.

"Breakfast will cool down, aren't you're going to eat?''

"Ahhh! Oh!... R-right! Yes! Sorry, I was absorbed in my thoughts.'' I responded awkwardly while scratching my head. I then started eating my breakfast as well.

"Huhum!'' She hummed acquiescing before going back at eating silently her breakfast.

_-It is not really it_.

It's hard to describe it with words. Even now, when she was staring at me, my heart was beating restlessly and ultimately I couldn't fight against this intense feeling associated with her nor did I wanted to.

I'm not forced to act differently with her but I'm clearly influenced to see her as someone dear and important to me.

Basically these feelings are too much painful for me to disregard completely.

In addition, I as well knew instinctively that there were three things extremely important for **'Neito Monoma'** that could cause my reason to jump out the window.

Namely

**1-** His and now 'my mother'

**2-** 'My father'

**3-** … Becoming a hero.

… I have conflicted views about the last one but… for me to return home and fix my wrongs…

I will need to stay close to the main story line for starting…

So becoming a hero that it huh…

Absently taking a glass of milk to go down easily with my toast, I concentrated and dived in the back of my mind. I stretched out my focus like a limb and pulled out the still foreign abstract message like conviction.

**Summary: Let's get this straight. Whatever you desire will be granted to you if:**

**You**

**1\. Stay close of the main story line and its cast.**

**2\. Hidden Objective?**

**3\. Have fun and entertain us **

It appeared clearly and concisely like all those other times in my mind. Till now I still cannot wrapped my head around it. It's feel very natural for me to reach and pull out this message.

Whatever I desire will be granted to me if I fulfill these three objectives.

'Do I even need to fulfill all these objectives or just one?' I couldn't help but ponder over it.

No. Nothing really different or noteworthy will happen if I just play my original role in cannon. It's a mean to an end. Staying close to the main story line, having fun even as odd as it is must be a mean to attend the end game. Which is the hidden objective.

I don't know what it could possibly be, but my clue for figuring it out must be to stay close to canon and its cast.

However, the 'entertain us' part… is what really grabbing my attention. The connotation behind those two simple words is… something entirely ridiculous … mind blowing even. Unfathomable.

Thinking too deeply about it will just add more unnecessarily worries to my already fucked mind. I need to keep a cool head to plan and prepare myself to what gonna happen. Talking about preparing, I should check the internet and see if the sludge inc-

"What are you thinking so deeply about? You've been in your own little world since earlier. Still hasn't come back from your high?''

A smoothing voice interrupted my mussing. I blinked and stared at the source of the voice. And the source of the voice was staring back at me with a radiant teasing smile. Judging by the tone of her voice and the knowing smile that she was giving me, I mustn't have misheard her emphasizing the 'come'.

Right.

To the utter embarrassment of 'Neito Monoma'.

'My mother' Haibara Monoma is a tease with an appreciation for bad puns...

It's kinda sad that it is the only vivid describing sentence about her that I could put in words other than a myriad of complicated emotions.

''I wasn't masturbating this morning.''

_However._

Not expected my reply, she sputtered.

"Wh-what?''

I wasn't 'Neito Monoma'. I may be occupying his body but I am fundamentally not him.

"I said that I wasn't masturbating this morning. It's not because I take long shower and like to take care of my appearance that it's forcibly means I'm playing education sexual with my penis.'' I said plainly in a nonsense tone.

"…''

The bluntness of my words must have left her perplex. After all, her son never responded like that to her teasing, feeling too embarrassed.

Without letting her recovered her spirit, I continued.

"So if I followed your logic, then you're also masturbating every morning since you're also taking long showers yourself.''

"Huh…''

She was still left perplexed by my words.

Before…

"What?''

She exclaimed loudly having finally caught up to what I said.

"How can you said something like that!'' She screamed indignantly, her breathing ragged and labored, producing enticing effects on her bosom. Her face was red ever from anger or embarrassment. Maybe both. I couldn't tell.

"Ohhh!'' I exclaimed exaggeratedly.

Before putting on my best condensing smile and said.

"I see double standard. So it's fine to think it or hint at it if it's a boy especially a teenage boy buttttt-"

I paused… stretching out my words for dramatic effect while flailing my arms around.

"If it's a woman it's wrong! Scandalous to even think about it! It's even a triple standard at this stage! Where is the world going? It's scandalous! What will it be next? I'm disappointed as a lawyer shouldn't you be less biased?'' I said in a voice laced with thick irony.

A look of understanding crossed her face. She furrowed her eyebrows and stared daggers at me.

I smile knowingly at her.

It is super effective.

She puckered her lips, pouting "Okay okay okay. I have it coming-''

I stared hard at her.

She rolled her eyes "Jeezzz! I didn't intend to make a pun! You have such a dirty mind Neito.''

'Are you sexually frustrated? I almost blurted out these words. This will not pass well if I say this.

She smiled smugly with a raised eyebrow. From her point of view, I must have been shocked speechless.

Satisfied with herself for gaining this unexpected banter against a fifteen years old boy, she said.

"Anyway, if you weren't reminiscing about your -'' she paused before winking playfully two times "-good time. Wink wink. What were you thinking so hard about?''

"I was thinking that if I wanted to stand a chance and pass U.A High entrance exam I should prepare myself accordingly.''

"U.A high huh?' It's certainly a very prestigious high school… You'll certainly wants to enter in the hero course… what kind of preparation did you have in mind?''

The playful and jovial tone of voice she had earlier all but disappear at the mention of U.A.

Not surprising if I refer to the memories I have. In a society of super powered individuals with extraordinary abilities called **'quirks'**, one shall think that a power that permit you to copy any type of capabilities albeit with some restrictions is a good one.

But apparently it's useless if you're alone, not different from being **'quirkless'. **True but with enough preparations, I should be able to overcome this hurdle.

However, because of this, 'Neito Monoma' had a hard time justified his goal to become a pro hero to his mother. He didn't even try to talk about it with her, feeling like he can't become the main character in life, instead being forced to to take upon the role of a 'side character'. It's funny how right he was.

Still a hella lot better that launching some adhesive tape from my elbows though…

"I need to take some martial arts classes to help defend myself and…'' I muttered under my breath before remembering something ''… and a class in fitness gymnastic for helping my body develop more nimble and flexible muscles.''

"Huhum!'' She hummed with a pensive expression on her face while tapping her knuckles rhythmically against the dining table.

''Sure, why not?'' was what she said after an agonizing long silence.

"Wut?''

This time, it's was my turn to be left perplexed. Although her easy compliance was unexpected, it was enough to jolt me out of my surprise. After all, I was expected a long argument on the hero subject. While her easy acceptance was unexpected, It's was fully welcome. I wasn't looking forward to a long pointless debacle.

''However!''

Her unnaturally bewitching voice carried itself in my ears, rousing me from my inner monologue.

"Those classes of yours must cost a lot of money. As you know for your education I have always settle for the best in my capacities. And it turned out that my capacities allow me to afford for you a high standard in this regard. Thus, in your case, lucky you, it's the top.''

She stopped staring at me in the eyes while beaming me a radiant smiled.

"Sooooo~ , I know that a mother's love is supposed to be infinite and immeasurable buuuuuuttttt…'' she whined "my money certainly isn't. It's finite and measurable. Ohhhh! Neito! Nooo! Your mother wants the best for her son but reality is harsh. I will need to work harder to pay for your classes. If only I could be motivated in any way! It will be much more bearable!''

I cannot believe it… this woman… really!?… is she for real?

"What can I do in order to alleviate some of your burden?'' I responded seriously.

At the end, I just decided to play along with her. I am honestly too tired to care about her antics.

She coyly replied.

"Oh! You know my birthday is coming soon and…''

What follow afterward was a one-sided annoying conversation filled with theatrics.

She whined, throwed a tantrum, convulsed on the table like a dying heroine from a bad K drama. Before biting her lower lips and shivering. She looked at me with so much hurt like an abused housewife neglected by her husband.

I, for my part, zoned out and just pretended to listen. I know from experience that she likes to do things like this. She'll kept talking nonstop and beat around the bush until you're tired of her antics and redirect the conversation to what she truly wants to talk about. She done it a lot of time with 'me' in the past.

When she saw that I literally didn't seems to give a damn, she throwed another childish tantrum.

Until…

Judging that I have entertained her enough, I interrupted and then promised her whatever she first asks for before all this drama.

In this case, she wanted an expensive gift for her birthday. The kind of gift that a fifteen years old teenager couldn't possibly afford without doing a part-time job during summer vacations. Now, we are in June and summer vacation start for me the 16 of July…

All of this...

… All of this to save some face…

"Ahhh!''

I sighed and looked at the oddly satisfied 'woman' in front of me.

There nothing to be so proud of!

I get up from my seat feeling a little sore after sitting down for such a long time. I then cleaned the table of our dirty dishes.

With a plan more or less in motion, I started washing the dishes.

* * *

**Author's Note****: _And done for this chapter ~! This one let loose his inspiration while writing this chapter. It was really fun to share this one small input about Transmigration. This one wanted to go on long monologue in this matter but it isn't a dissertation so this one cut it short at risk of boring people._**

**_Though this one hope you enjoy this chapter~_**


End file.
